The present invention relates to a stern apron or guard plate above propellers and rudders of ice breakers.
Particularly when moving astern in ice-covered waters, the propellers and rudders of ice breakers are exposed to an increased damage risk through contact with the ice. The thrust and efficiency of the propellers can also be reduced by contact with the ice and even, in the case of ducted propellers, can approach zero, so that the desired propulsion or advance is reduced or lost.
To obviate these disadvantages, it has been proposed to have aprons emanating from the hull, which keep broken ice sliding along said hull away from the propulsion and control members, both from the front in the case of moving ahead and from the rear when moving astern. These known apron arrangements suffer from the disadvantage of greatly increasing the open water resistance of the hulls equipped with such aprons and also only offer a limited protection against the unwelcome ice contact of propulsion and control members.